


Kiss Like Everybody’s Watching

by Alitomy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First fic upload in a while wooooo!!!!, Fluffy, I wrote and posted this on mobile so if it doesn’t look right there’s the answer, M/M, its cute okay, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitomy/pseuds/Alitomy
Summary: Luke forgets that Mike is streaming.





	Kiss Like Everybody’s Watching

**Author's Note:**

> This is the FLUFFY side of Silver_Wraith’s SMUT so go check his fic out :-D

“Alright guys, you ready for some Just Dance?” Mike grinned and rubbed his hands together, reading chat as it exploded in messages on his screen. He pushed his glasses up his nose and started up his playstation while he changed the game title on the stream. “Okay so you guys know the drill. $15 donation, 1500 bits or a new sub for a request.”

He checked his phone for a message from his beloved boyfriend as he was expecting a visit from the older man quite soon. Ever since that one stream a few weeks ago, chat still hasn’t let the little mishap die, no matter how much Mike wanted it to. Placing his headphones over his ears, the sound of his donation song blared through the cord, bringing his attention to it.

‘Vix223 $20  
Rasputin!’

“Really? First song? Goddamn it Vix,” Mike groaned while smiling, grabbing his PS4 controller and setting the song up. More donation jingles were heard through his headphones and as he shouted the donors out, he consecutively groaned at their song choices. “Are you guys for real?” 

‘Rasputin’ loaded up and Mike stood up, getting into position so his movements would be recorded. “Alright chat, let’s get this going.” 

~

Many songs later and Mike was exhausted. Plopping down in his chair and gulping water down like there was no tomorrow, heavy breathing filled the ears of his audience as he tried to catch his breath. Chat applauded him immensely as he skipped the replay of his awful dancing to ‘Single Ladies’. 

“You guys,” he puffed. “Are killing me.” 

He took a drink of his water as he read chat, smiling widely at the comments. The loud sound of his bit donation alert played through his headphones and drew his attention to it.

“‘TheCakeIsALie’ thank you so much for the bits buddy, I truly do appreciate it. You want ‘Bang’ by Anitta? Oh boy,” Mike read as he typed the song into his PS4. “You guys are really giving it to me huh? Alrighty then chat, you got what you wanted.” 

Mike stood up with a cheesy grin and walked into place, swaying his hips as he pressed play. The music began and so did the dancing, Mike being so concentrated that he didn’t hear the opening of his bedroom door. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the figure, but didn’t get time to react as hands were placed on his hip and lower back, and lips were pressed onto his own. A slight squeal slipped out of Mike’s lips as he felt himself being dipped but allowed himself to melt against his boyfriend’s lips.

“Hey,” Luke mumbled as he brought them back up to standing straight. 

“Hey, I’m uh, I’m streaming,” Mike said and pointed to the computer setup that showed chat going one hundred miles an hour. 

“Oh, fuck,” Luke’s cheeks turned a bright pink as he scratched the back of his neck. “I forgot.” 

Mike shook his head with a smile and kissed Luke once more before walking over to the computer, reading chat as best as he could. Majority of the chat was supportive, with the general sarcastic comment here and there.

Luke paused the Just Dance and moved so he was out of frame for Mike’s viewers, knowing that he’d fucked up. The last thing he wanted was for Mike’s hard work over the last few years to go down the drain because of the reaction from the viewers, and negative comments from his own fanbase. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, chat,” Mike replied cheekily to chat as he fixed his camera. “There totally wasn’t anyone here.” 

‘BRING HIM BACK ON!!’ 

‘omg plz bring him back! that was too adorable!’ 

‘Y’all motherfuckers are cute?? What the fuck??’ 

‘Cartoonz is ur secret man??? Whaaaaaaa?!?!’ 

‘wtf just happened’ 

“Alright alright chat settle down, you cheeky sons of bitches,” he grinned. “I’m not gonna bring him back on because he doesn’t wanna, but I’ll try and make a deal with him.” 

Mike checked his monitors and typed in a new sub goal. “Alright chat, since we’re at what, 720 subs right now, I’m gonna make a deal with you. 1000 subs and I’ll get him on stream.” 

Agreement in chat made him grin widely as he looked back up to Luke, who was still standing by the doorway, unsure of what to do. Mike stood up and walked off camera towards him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, sinking into his body. 

“They’re not mad at you, and neither am I,” Mike mumbled into Luke’s shoulder. 

“I know, but it’s my viewers that I’m worried about.” Luke wrapped his arm around Mike and sighed, kissing his temple. “How soon do you think you’ll get to 1000 subs? Do I have to trim my beard and work out anytime soon?” 

Mike snickered and shook his head. “No, you don’t have to do any of that, you’re already perfect. Besides, they know who you are.” 

“Which is my mistake,” Luke grinned and glanced at the setup. “I should let you get back to dancing, you were very attractive doing those little booty pops.” 

Mike blushed and groaned. “Shut up, I’ll be done in a few hours so you won’t have to wait for long.” 

Luke took Mike’s face into his hands and smiled. “I would wait an eternity for you.” 

Mike blushed even harder.


End file.
